False Assumption
by Ravellance
Summary: This happened during The Southern Raiders. Aang has no homework from Zuko, so he spends the day thinking about... something.


**A/N: This oneshot took place during The Southern Raiders. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me. Constructive criticisms are accepted by me. No flames, please! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>After Katara and Zuko left, Sokka and Aang went to sleep. The next morning…<p>

"Hey, I'm bored. What do you wanna do?"Aang asked.

"Didn't Zuko give you anything to practice on?" Sokka asked, not really wanting to entertain the young airbender.

"Nope!" Aang said, happy that he didn't have to train for once.

Sokka groaned as Aang proceeded to sit beside him. "What do you think Katara and Zuko are doing right now?"

"Why do you care?"

"No reason."

Sokka smiled evilly. He always wanted to know Aang's reaction to his next line: "Maybe they're making out on Appa."

"What?" Aang yelled, nearly stepping on the older boy, "Why'd you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Sokka teased.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Toph yawned, coming out of her earth tent.

"Toph, do you think Katara and Zuko would kiss?"Aang asked anxiously.

"I don't know, why would you ask?"

"Sokka told me –"

Toph caught on, "Oh yeah, sure they would, can't you feel the chemistry between them? They've probably kissed already."

Aang's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. How could she do that to him? He thought they had something real. He trudged off to who-knows-where, thinking about it on the way.

-oOo-

"You think we've been too harsh on him?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, let Twinkletoes wander off on his own. He'll come back later." Toph said, picking her feet.

Suki came with a basket of food. "What did I miss?"

-oOo-

Aang didn't show up for lunch. He meditated for the whole day, and was only interrupted when he heard his name being called incessantly.

He doesn't know if he should respond, because they might ask him why he ran off. He became even more doubtful of coming back to the camp after hearing that Zuko and Katara have returned. Whom should he confront about this? If Zuko and Katara really did have something, and he asks Zuko, Zuko might get mad, shout at him, and refuse to teach him. And with the comet coming in less than a week, he couldn't risk not having practice AND a strained relationship. If he asks Katara, he will risk having a huge burden before fighting the biggest war he'll ever face. But if things were like he'd hoped, Zuko might be able to help him with his problem. Asking Katara might give him a clue on how she really feels about him, which could strengthen or strain their relationship. He thought it over. He might as well ask Katara.

-oOo-

"Katara! Are you okay?" Aang asks.

"I'm fine," she replied.

" Zuko told me about what you did. Or…what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."  
>" You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."<p>

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you." Katara walked towards Zuko and gave him a hug.

As she left, Zuko said, "You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is."

"Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my father?"

-oOo-

Well, this might as well confirm it. She HUGGED him. SHE hugged ZUKO. And to add to his problems, Zuko has just given him another thing to think about. He probably looked agitated, because he was getting stares from everyone, except Toph, who just continued to eat.

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked.

""Nothing," he replied, as he quickly finished his food and left.

"What's up with him?" Suki asked.

Sokka and Toph didn't reply.

-oOo-

Aang lay down, thinking. He wasn't finished with his problem before Zuko gave him another one. _"What are you going to do when you face my father?" _"I'll do what I have to," Aang said to himself. _**Maybe the spirits'll give me some advice when the time comes, **_he thought. So, like an airbender, he avoided the problem.

But he couldn't avoid the other problem. It nagged at the back of his mind. Could thy really like each other? Did his love for her make him slow to see the signs? The only way to find out was to ask her. But when? Should he ask tonight, after witnessing their display of affection? But if he doesn't ask now, he might not be able to sleep. So tonight it is.

-oOo-

Zuko went to Katara's tent to see if she was okay.

"Hey" Zuko said.

"Hey" Katara replied.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I doubted you when you joined us. It's just –"

"It's alright. I probably would've hated myself too if I were you. After betraying you like that…"

"Never mind that. Past is past. Friends?"

"Friends."

They hugged, and just then Aang came in.

-oOo-

He doesn't get it. He finally got up the courage to go to her tent, and this is what he sees. He doesn't know how to react. He gasped, and stared at them. They noticed, separated, and blushed. Zuko said, "So… I'll just go now," leaving Aang with Katara.

Well, they made it obvious tonight, he thought, I don't need to ask to know the answer.

He was about to leave when…"Aang?"

He turned. "Yes?" he said.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"People don't just go into other people's tents for no reason."

"Oh."

He took a deep breath and asked, "Did you kiss Zuko?"

Katara was shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause you like him!" Aang yelled.

Katara was now a little angry, "No, I didn't kiss him and no, I don't like him!"

"Then who do you like?" Aang asked, a little hopeful.

"I can't tell you," Katara said, blushing.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"When the right time comes, you will know," Katara said mysteriously.

-oOo-

Aang walked out of her tent, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she likes him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's it. Do you like it, or do you think I could do better? Either way, please take time to review, cause I need to know how I could improve. Thanks!**


End file.
